Falling For The 0-8-4
by Legend88
Summary: Skye is a 0-8-4, captive of S.H.I.E.L.D. Simmons is the agent tasked with pumping her for information. How far will the doctor go to get the answers her superiors demand? Skimmons pairing.
1. Interrogation

May and Ward blaze into the bus, dragging in tow a sorry looking body with a bagged head and hands cuffed behind their back. FitzSimmons look on bemused; "Are we kidnapping people now?" He asks Simmons quizzically.

May and Ward are quickly met by Coulson who directs them to the interrogation room, keeping close on their tail he guides Simmons; "Get the lab ready to analyse some blood specimens."

"Yes sir!" Simmons shouts after him down the hall, always eager to please. "How exciting Fitz. It might be a new virus, or a flesh eating bacteria. _Oh the possibilities_!" she beams brightly.

"There is something fundamentally wrong with you Jemma Simmons." He chastises, shaking his head.

* * *

The cuffed assailant is slammed down into a chair and their cuffs attached to a bolt on the floor. May pulls the bag off their head and thick dark locks of hair flow down around a petit tanned frame.

"Time to talk." Ward demands, staring down at the captive. "Let's start with a name."

"My name is Skye, and that is all you'll get out of me." She spits, smiling up at him with a defiant grin.

"You know, we could keep you here for days, months. Just locked up alone in this little room until you crack, but I don't have time for that. So there are some more, let's say… _efficient_ manners in which I can withdraw information from you. Make it easy on yourself, give us what we want and we'll let you out of this room in one piece."

"You think you scare me? I've killed men twice your size, and ten times as smart." Skye laughs, looking over at May who is trying uncannily hard to stop herself from smiling.

Faced with this insolence Ward belts Skye across the jaw with the back of his hand. He leans into her, narrowing his eyes; "You don't know what I'm capable of." Ward looks up at Coulson who ushers him out of the room, leaving May in guard of the prisoner.

"Sir, I'm sorry but harsher measures must be taken if we are to find out anything about this being."

"I believe she said her name was Skye." Coulson corrects. "I don't think she'll crack under pressure, she was almost goading you in there to hit her. Unarmed, she took down ten of our guys before we got her cuffed. She isn't unaccustomed to _harsh measures_." Coulson reflects, seeming almost admirous of her accomplishments.

"None of them let it show at first but everyone has their breaking point and someone with that much bravado probably has little to show for it. Give me a chance Sir, this can all be over with." Ward extends his request.

"Ok Ward, I'll give you till the end of today." Coulson replies, walking back into the interrogation room.

* * *

They find May standing stoically in the exact same spot as when they had walked out. "Thank God! Skye exclaims. I thought your plan was to bore the information out of me. This woman won't say a word. Hell I don't think she's even blinked since you left!" Skye gets a strained look on her face; "I've thought about it… and I'll trade her for the goon."

Just then there is a polite knock at the door. All four of them turn to it with a bemused look on their faces. "_Hello_, anybody home." Comes a delightful English accent from the other side.

Coulson turns to open it, finding Skye all smiles, holding a small test tube in front of her face. "Just wondering if that sample was available yet Mr. Coulson Sir." She dips her head round the door to spy the Fitz dubbed _'hostage'_. Already having promised to report all the juicy details back to him. Little did she expect the bagged assailant to be a drop dead gorgeous girl.

"Ok, I've changed my mind. I'll swap the goon for that red haired treasure." Skye instructs, smiling suavely at an off guard Simmons.

Coulson clears his throat, uncomfortable with the current tone of the room; "Ah, no blood yet Simmons, just give us a moment please." Simmons's face falls a little.

"That won't be necessary." States Ward. Clenching his fist until his knuckles turn white he cracks Skye over the head with a mighty blow, splitting the skin on her temple. He takes the test tube from a horrified looking Simmons and places it under the trickling blood. "There you go." He smiles handing it back to the doctor.

"Umm, thanks…" Simmons responds unsurely. Giving Skye an apologetic look she hurries back off to the lab.

"May, we need you back at the controls, orders are to leave Skye here off at the fridge."

May starts for the door but seeing Coulson follow behind her she stops; "Sir, aren't you staying for the interrogation."

"No, Agent Ward is going to handle it from here."

"But Sir, she's just a girl." May objects.

"She's more than _just a girl_ May, and that's what we're going to find out."


	2. Change of Plans

Jemma walks into the lab, narrowly missing the automatic doors as she stares at the vial of blood.

"Soo? Did you sneak a peek at our hostage?" Fitz questions, shuffling in his seat like an excited puppy.

"What?" Jemma queries hazily, taking out a microscope slide and dotting a spot of blood onto the centre.

"You are so Dexter right now." Fitz posters, drawing a slight smirk from Jemma. He tries again; "I said, did you see that guy they dragged into the interrogation room?"

"It wasn't a guy." She murmurs.

"Oh my God Simmons, was it an alien? Some kind of asexual beastie? What colour was it!? I've always been partial to the blue ones, it just gives them a sort of calming disposition." The engineer's eyes wonder off to the ceiling.

"It was a girl, she looked human. I still have to test her blood, The Asgardians look human too and they are _far_ from it."

"A girl, all alone and shackled up in our bus, well that just sounds like the beginning of a very interesting fanfic."

"By interesting you of course mean smutty." Simmons retorts, slowly getting back to herself.

"Excuse me but those things are works of art."

"Fitz, please recall the time I read that Buffy one over your shoulder, I have never seen such language, or such disturbing use of a stake…"

"Buffy and Faith are destined for each other, ok! So zip it you Bike shipper."

"Its Spuffy!" Simmons catches herself before she plays right into Fitz's hands. "Not that I don't have more important things to think about right now." She says smugly looking down the microscope.

"Umm Simmons, you forgot to put the slide in." He says pushing it over to her before he bursts out laughing.

"Thanks." She begrudgingly replies, mounting it onto the microscope and focusing into the blood cells. "It looks normal Fitz, regular shape, normal count on the RBCs and WBCs, platelets functioning as they should in any human. Do you think they made a mistake bringing her in?"

* * *

"Definitely not." Says Coulson, sauntering into the lab. "Local authorities in Kansas uncovered a mass gravesite. When they attempted to excavate the bodies they were attacked, twelve officers were injured. At first we thought it was some old cemetery that had attracted grave robbers. Then we heard, the police weren't up against a group. It was one girl. She wouldn't let anyone near the site. Took us two strategic teams to subdue her, she's not human."

FitzSimmons eyes widen with every titbit. "It gets stranger, when we finally examined the bodies we found they all died within the last two months. So you see why we need answers, and fast. Other bodies could be tallying up as we speak."

"I'll run some tests on the blood, maybe they'll pick up something we can't see." Simmons says consolingly.

"Fitz, you're into how things work, bring interrogation room one up on the screens, see if you can pick up on anything strange about her."

"Right on it sir." With the click of a few buttons they were viewing the room from three different angles. Three different views of Ward using Skye's ribs as a punching bag. "I think I just heard a crack." Says Fitz, swallowing and turning pale.

Coulson signals Ward to stop via the coms. Ward plants Skye back in her seat and she winces at the jolt. He wipes his bloody knuckles off on her shirt; "Why don't you think for a while on where this is going. You don't talk when I get back and you lose another rib for every minute of my time you waste. Be right back." He winks before leaving the room.

Coulson watches him exit; "Did you get anything Agent Ward?"

"No, nothing sir." He replies, frustrated. "Really wish they'd hone in that truth serum, make things a lot easier for us." Ward steps into the lab.

Simmons stares up at the screens, watching Skye scrunch her face up in pain; "Sir, she needs medical attention. At least let me give her something for the pain."

"What? No." Ward dismisses. "Let her stew for a while, might get her chatty."

"If she were going to tell you anything I say it would've been while you were breaking her ribs Agent Ward." States Simmons matter of factly.

"She's right." Chimes Coulson. "I think it's time for a different approach. Simmons, you can patch her up. She seemed to like you, maybe you can get her to talk."

Ward is seething; "Sir you can't be serious, you're going to let her in a room with that thing? She's not even field ready, she has zero means to defend herself if things go South in there."

"Relax Agent Ward, Skye will be restrained and since capture has shown no signs of resistance or aggression. Give Simmons a chance, you catch more flies with honey."


	3. Schooled In Seduction

"May." Coulson searches over the coms. "Please transport the 0-8-4 to sick bay."

"On my way." She approves, making her way to Skye.

"What's this, good cop?" Skye jests, wiping the blood from her brow as May enters.

"You're being transferred to sick bay." May informs, as she unshackles her from the floor and leads her to Simmons.

"_Jeez_, do I look that bad?" Skye questions sarcastically.

"Unlike Agent Ward, I'd prefer if you kept your mouth shut." May orders, rounding the corner to sick bay. "She's all yours doc."

"Put her on the bed please." Simmons instructs, rubbing at her ear uncomfortably.

May handcuffs Skye to the rails of the bed and leaves as per Coulson's instructions.

"Simmons stop rubbing your ear, you're drawing attention! Just speak to her, draw her out." Comes Wards voice over the comms.

"Hi, I'm Jemma." Simmons introduces, giving a shy little wave.

"I'm Skye, nice to see you again without being punched in the head. Refreshing almost." She flashes her trademark grin.

"I wanted to take a look at your injuries." She informs, unbuttoning Skye's shirt. "Ouch." She appraises, looking at the badly bruised ribcage.

* * *

"Ok Simmons, crash course on extracting intel the easy way. Seduce her." States Ward.

"Excuse me?!" Simmons questions.

"Umm, I didn't say anything" Skye smiles curiously.

"Just get close to her Simmons, we already know she likes you so this should be easy. I'll talk you through it. Touch her, eye contact, compliments, smile. Easy."

Simmons runs her hands delicately over Skye's ribs, feeling out the broken ones. She traces the outlines of Skye's bruises, saddened at the condition she has been left in.

"Hey, where's that gorgeous smile red?"

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Jemma replies, with genuine concern.

"I've endured worse, this is nothing, surface stuff, looks worse than it is, really." Skye shrugs.

"Skye, I should be the one trying to make you feel better." Simmons smiles down at her sweetly. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to speed recovery but I can give you something for the pain?"

"That would be delightful." Pipes Skye, whose eyes are already lighting up at the hope of no longer having to suffer with every breath."

Simmons reaches up to the med cupboard to retrieve some Paracetamol. Turning to hand the capsules to Skye she remembers the handcuffs. Uhh, let me get you a cup."

"Put them in her mouth." Instructs Ward.

"Or I could just pop them in for you." She suggests, like it was her idea.

Skye doesn't seem to have any objections, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue." Simmons slowly places the capsules into her mouth. Feeling Skye's hot tongue beneath her fingers she starts to think of where else she'd like that tongue. She quickly snaps herself out of it; "Let me get you some ice for those ribs."

Jemma places an ice pack over Skye's ribcage and receives a deep sigh of relief from the patient.

"That feels amazing." Appreciates Skye.

"Yes, ice is a great numbing agent. It also causes your blood vessels to constrict; lessening blood flow to the area, decreasing swelling and reducing bruising."

"You're really cute when you science babble."

Simmons laughs; "Where were you when I was sixteen?"

"In the wrong place, obviously." Skye declares.

"Ok, it's going well, give her a compliment." Ward initiates.

"Umm, you certainly have beautiful hair." Simmons gushes.

"Thanks." Replies a flattered Skye.

"It reminds me of our chocolate lab Brownie. Her coat absolutely gleams."

Skye, unsure how to respond, just nods her head.

"Uhh… not that you remind me of a dog."

"Stop. Talking. Simmons." Ward begs.

"Of course technically speaking; she's not a dog, she's a bitch. I mean, you're not a bitch." Simmons begins to laugh nervously, unsure how she could possibly screw this up any worse.

"Concentrate Agent. If the nice guy strategy fails it's back to breaking ribs." Ward threatens.

* * *

Simmons shakes her head and moves away from Skye. She isn't good at faking emotions, she's a terrible liar, and when this plan fails it will be her fault that Skye goes back to being beat up.

Skye reaches for Jemmas hand, causing the biochemist to jump and drop the ice pack.

Skye looks mortified; "I was just missing the ice. Sorry."

"No I'm sorry, being locked in a room with a possible killer just makes me kind of jittery." Simmons offers candidly.

"They told you I was a killer?" Probes Skye.

"Well no, they told me you were harmless, but then that's probably the only way they could get me alone with you…" Simmons ponders on the imminent danger she may have placed herself in, quickly scouting possible exit points should things take a down turn.

"Let me put your mind to ease, I have no intention of hurting you. Also, I'm cuffed to the bed." Skye brings her hands up as far as they will go causing the chains to clink off the metal rails.

"That does make me feel much better." Simmons says before realising the selfishness in her words; "Uh, not that it's nice for you, actually quite the opposite." She takes Skyes hand and traces the pink skin on her wrist where the cuffs have been rubbing. "Do they hurt? I'm sure we can have these loosened." She comforts, looking up to the camera in the corner of the room for recognition.

"I don't think anyone's going to loosen my restraints while you're in here princess."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me?"

"Unfortunately, my word isn't worth much amongst your comrades."

"Don't get swept up in it Simmons, just stick to the operation, get her on your side and she'll give up the information. Do not trust her, do not become complacent." Ward warns.

Simmons, having had enough of the devil on her shoulder pulls out the comm and tosses it into the drawer opposite.

She places the ice pack back on Skyes aching ribs and takes her hand, rubbing it comfortingly. "I believe you, and I'm going to take good care of you." If she's going to get any answers out of Skye and save her from a bloody fate she'll have to do it her way. She'll have to let herself fall for the enemy, for real.


	4. Sweet Dreams

"So you like playing Doctor?" Skye probes cheekily, laying on the full bedroom eyes for Simmons who blushes profusely.

"I _am_ a Doctor." She manages to get out.

"Yeah, but not a medical one, you're more scientific research right?"

"I have studied the human anatomy." Simmons states, running her hands up Skye's abdomen. "I can tell that these are your ribs… and these are your intercostal muscles." Simmons imparts, tickling Skye there, who is now rolling around and giggling like a school girl.

"No, stop it. I'm tied down. This isn't fair!" Skye spurts out between fits of laughter.

Simmons gives in to the girl's pleas and stops. Her hands now resting on Skye's stomach; she strokes the tanned skin there delicately.

Skye licks her lips and there is an animalistic flash in her eyes. In one fluid motion she snaps the handcuffs from the cot sides and pulls Simmon's into her. Their lips crash together in a wave of pent up desire. Jemma meets Skye's hungry kisses with chaste ones at first.

"Stop thinking. Just feel." Implores Skye, prompting Jemma to climb onto the cot and devour her.

"Jemma."

"Oh God Skye."

"Jemma!"

"Yessssssss."

"Wake up Jemma!"

Jemma's head shoots up in her bunk dizzily. "Huh, what, Fitz?! What are you doing in here?"

"I heard strange noises, I knocked but you didn't reply so I jimmied the door." Fitz confesses shyly.

"Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine." States Simmons pulling awkwardly at the draw strings of her pyjama bottoms.

"You said Skye."

"Hmm?"

"You were saying Skyes name Jemma, in your sleep."

"Oh, was I? Probably some horrible nightmare that she took over the bus." Simmons responds, shaking her head as if to dislodge the delicious thoughts of Skye from her mind if she's ever to seem mildly convincing to Fitz.

"Don't worry Jem, I've got your back." Fitz nods proudly. "You'd better get to the lab, Coulson is looking for that full blood work up."

* * *

"I just can't figure it out Fitz, even if Skye isn't other worldly there's no way she could display that much power and have absolutely nothing in her physicochemistry to show for it. When Ward held the Berzerker staff his readings were off the charts." Simmons sighs in frustration. "I'll run the tests again." Setting up a blood slide, she moves to position it under the microscope, only to have it crash onto the floor. "Blast it!"

"What happened?" Fitz wonders, coming around to see Simmons picking up the smashed slide in her hands. "Jemma, don't you'll cut yoursel…"

"Ouch!" She cries lifting her hand up to pull a splinter of glass from her finger causing blood to trickle out over the broken slide on the floor. "Oh my God Fitz, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Jemma, you should disinfect that cut before it gets infected." He says looking mildly nauseated.

"No. Look at the slide." She points, as all the drops of blood move to form together in one spot on the floor. "I think we found something." Simmons notes, her eyes staring down in marvel.

Simmons makes up another slide of Skye's blood, this time dropping some of her own into the mix. Putting it under the microscope the sample goes crazy. "Fitz, it's regenerating at an exponential rate. My blood seems to act as a catalyst to Skye's." She realises, looking down at her finger to see it miraculously healed. "We have to test this on a larger scale."

* * *

"Hey doc, sleep well?" Skye teases, studying Jemma's face.

Simmons turns away, attempting to hide her blush.

"I hope I'm not here for another blood sample. I'm not gonna have much left."

"This time I won't be taking blood _from you_." Simmons states.

"Not sure I follow?" Skye asks quizzically.

"You haven't eaten for days." Simmons recognises.

"Yeah the food here isn't really up to my usual standards." Skye laughs.

"Maybe I can offer you something…_off menu_."

Skye gets a devious look in her eye; "Why doctor, you wouldn't be trying to seduce a helpless patient would you?"

Her smile quickly fades when Simmons turns around with a scalpel. "Wow, doc, as far as I know I didn't sign my body away for science."

"This isn't for you." Says Simmons as she cuts a smooth line from her collar bone to the base of her neck, grimacing at the sting. She leans over, positioning her neck right at Skye's mouth.

"Are you crazy, get off me!" Skye pleads, struggling in the cuffs." When a single drop of blood falls onto Skye's lips it's too much to resist. Skye licks it up and launches toward the blood, fangs protruding and sinking into the porcelain flesh of Simmons's neck. Jemma's head falls into Skye's shoulder, her eyes rolling back in her head as Skye feverishly feeds off her.

Skye pulls back, releasing Simmons from her bite.

Simmons stands, shakily; "Why do I feel so…. "_pleasant_?"

"As I feed I inject endorphins into your blood stream, producing euphoric effects and killing the pain of the bite. It's so you let me feed and don't fight it."

Simmons looks down at Skye. Whose wounds and bruises vanish before her blurry eyes. "_What are you_?" Questions Jemma.

"I'm a revenant. Your blood healed me. It makes me strong." Skye states. "It's what keeps me alive."

"Why don't you just tell them? They'll let you go if you convince them you won't harm anyone. You could have bitten any one of us and broken out of those restraints at any time."

"I don't want them to let me go."

Jemma's brow scrunches in confusion.

"I have to get to the Fridge. What I need is locked in there, and these:" She nods down to her handcuffs. "Are my ticket in."


	5. Trusting

Jemma stands back, astonished. "Skye, when people go to the Fridge, they don't come back out."

Sky sits up in the bed; "I don't have a choice. I have to save my people."

"The revenants? Save them from what?"

"We've been here a very long time Jemma; centuries before humans. We've evolved to live off blood; it's what makes us stronger, faster. S.H.E.I.L.D. found out about us and created a virus to wipe us out. It triggers our feeding instincts, makes us crazy with hunger, but not for human blood, for our own kind. Everyone is turning on each other, killing their family, their friends. They can't stop themselves!"

"I don't believe S.H.I.E.L.D. would do that. We're here to help integrate, to bring everyone together to fight common enemies. To make the world a better place for us all."

Skye looks at Jemma in her naivety, wishing the humans who cursed her people were so pure of soul.

"We feed off humans and that is a threat to them. They are weaker, but what they lack in strength they make up for in ruthlessness. I was burying another of us when they found me, we've been losing people steadily for the last few months. That's why I'm here. I need to get to the Fridge and find the virus strain they made, so you can formulate an antidote."

"Me? Did you set this whole thing up? Make me fall for you so that I'd betray my own people, give up all I've worked for to help you?"

Skye takes Jemma's hand. "It may have started out that way but it's changed. I care about you and I know you'll do the right thing. This virus could kill my entire species."

Jemma pulls her hand away. "A species that _kills_ humans!"

"No, we don't kill. We take only what we have to. It's the virus that's forcing us to kill our own, the infected are out of control."

"That's what you do, you take. You could have killed us all on this plane by now, but you just sat there, letting Ward beat you. Having me worried sick as you lay there with broken bones and blood spilling everywhere. You could have told me!"

"I couldn't Jemma, not until I knew I could trust you! Otherwise all you had to do was make a call and they'd either kill me right here or blow this plane out of the sky with everyone on it. Besides, don't tell me you weren't under orders to pump _me_ for information. I spend more time in here than in my own cell for Christ's sake!" Skye sighs, grasping at her chains tightly; "They're attempting genocide. If we don't stop them… who's next?" She implores, searching Jemma's eyes for understanding.

* * *

Coulson walks into the command room to find Ward studying Skye and Simmons up on the screen; "Update Ward?"

"Nothing Sir, Simmons is just patching her up."

"Very well, let me know if she gets anything out of Skye."

Grant nods as Coulson turns and leaves the room.

The specialist pulls out his phone; "It's Ward, just as we expected, she plans to find the virus and return it to the nest. I know, for years we've been trying to find their nerve centre, now she'll lead us straight to it. As soon as Skye steps foot inside we'll set off the transmitters in the virus, it will infect every revenant within a mile radius. We'll take those blood suckers down once and for all." Ward smiles smugly. "Hail Hydra!"

* * *

"Jemma." Fitz knocks on Jemma's bunk door.

"Yes?"

"I made tea." Fitz holds up the two steaming cups.

"Come in." She replies, sitting at the bottom of her bed, a pensive look on her face.

"What's wrong? You kind of ran out of the lab."

"I just needed to clear my head. Skye… she…"

"You like her don't you?" Fitz says with a knowing smile.

"I do not! She is my patient and more importantly, not even human."

"Jemma Simmons, is this not a Thor poster I see above your bed? Since when were you such a speciesist?"

"Since she told me our species is trying to kill hers."

"What now?" Questions Fitz, setting the tea aside.

"Skye isn't human, her blood reacting with mine it's because she feeds off it. I let her feed from me and she got stronger, her wounds healed in seconds."

"Excuse me? You let her feed from you, as in suck your blood. She could have killed you!" His eyes widen with shock and anger.

"Skye wouldn't hurt me Fitz. She's gentle and sweet and if the rest of her species is anything like her then they don't deserve to die."

"Jemma you have to keep your distance from her, you don't know if what she's telling you is the truth."

"I'm so confused Fitz." Simmons confesses, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

"All hands on deck, we're pulling up to the Fridge." Comes Coulson's voice across the comms.


End file.
